User talk:Wayward Daughter
Hey, Wayward, I just had a suggestion. I know you've probably already thought of this before, but I just came across this capability as an admin on a different wiki, and I rather like the possibilities. Have you thought about using slideshows? They're great for using multiple pics of the same subject. That way you wouldn't have to pick between one pic of a character (or superpower) and another. I thought of it because of that Umbrakinesis page. I really think it's a shame to only be able to use one good pic, so why should you have to choose? Not sure if you already thought of it, but if not, consider it a friendly suggestion. Shadowulf1 18:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice idea, but personally I'm not sure if it'd work here. Since so many of our listed abilities are taken from the Activating Evolution site, are our own creation or for some other reason have no easily found image, we already find that we have to adapt pictures of other abilities. Using slideshows might just make that a bigger problem. And if only a handful had many pictures, it could look strange. I'm waiting to see what the other editors and roleplayers think of the suggestion, though Wayward Daughter 18:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm actually one of the original editors of the Activating Evolution site; I'm aware of how obscure the abilities can be when it comes to google image searches, lol... But, yeah, it was just a suggestion. And it wouldn't require much work on your part to adapt pictures to look like a superpower is being used. For example, this slideshow featured on our forum's wiki about mythical and legendary creatures...http://warriorsofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Goose Wouldn't doing so limit the amount of pictures we could use on other pages, though? For example, in the slideshow you posted here, 3 of the images are currently used as images for other related abilities, and we prefer not to repeat the same image under a different power. I can imagine that your response to that could be to raise the issue of melding pages again, but we've discussed that before, and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work here. It works on Activating Evolution because there only canon possessors are listed, and their individual limits aren't described. With the number of characters we have in our roleplays, it'd easily become far too complex if we combined every similar or overlapping ability. Wayward Daughter 19:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I had no intention of suggesting page melding again. I already realize now that your wiki works different from the Activating Evolution site, and even the superpower RP I'm working on elsewhere. That's why I erased that slideshow. It was only an example to show numerous different umbrakinetic powers being hosted on one page. I imagined you would have gathered that, but to prevent any confusion, I deleted it. The point in posting that slideshow was simply to provide a singular place to display pictures. Like, say, for example, the power was Pyrokinesis. Pyrokinesis is perhaps one of the most commonly displayed abilities in superpower photo manipulations. As such, you will have no shortage of Pyrokinesis pictures. But, rather than attempting to place them all across the Pyrokinesis page, which can distort the placement of text, you could put the main picture in the infobox at the top of the page, and put the others in one convenient place at the bottom of the page. Like I did here: http://warriorsofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire But again, it is only a suggestion. If you don't think it's best for your site, I understand. Shadowulf1 21:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You mean as a gallery to finish the page? We used that before with some of the abilities like Elementokinesis and PPP in order to try to display several aspects, but we then decided to delete them because most of the pages didn't have any. I've asked the other members what they think of the suggestion though, just awaiting an answer. Wayward Daughter 21:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi,So i come to talk about my page i see you edit my page now when i try to see it she is very clear i don't see anything what happens? thank you bye Who posted that last message? Pages are only cleared if they're spam, irrelevant to the RP this wiki is about (it's a specific one, not a place to list all abilities or characters people have created elsewhere) or if they're characters from deleted RP worlds. Wayward Daughter (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I see now, you're the person who wrote the Cris Flynn page. You haven't introduced or used that character in our RP site though. And you refer to other people's characters without their permission, stating relationships between Cris and them. In some cases, these characters don't even exist within the same world as him. Wayward Daughter (talk) 19:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm wanting to know, if there is anything I need to do in order to join this roleplay? Are you even accepting new members and if so is there a claiming form like a lot of Roleplay wiki's have? Could you reply with the link to that forum if there is please because I would really like to join this site. Thanks Jacksper (talk) 02:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The link to the forum is on the main page at the top: http://chataboutheroes.forumotion.com/ The roleplay section is the second part on there. Wayward Daughter (talk) 09:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Shadowulf1 again! Long time, no see! How are things, now that you've become an admin around here? :) I thought I'd extend a bit of good will, by contributing a superpower to your wiki. Hopefully, you and your members will find it interesting, and put it to good use! Best wishes! Shadowulf1 (talk) 19:54, October 24, 2014 (UTC)